moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundron
Thundron is a small Wildhammer town located in the northeast of Highlands. It was constructed in a depression at the foothills of Thunderstrike Mountain in sight of it, and graded lower as the foundation for the settlement was made. Because of this Thundron was naturally defensible, with walls built around it's perimeter leaving only two ways into the town on either side. Thundron consists of a few buildings inside it's walls, the primary being Thunderbrand Hall. Which doubles as a drinking and social hall on the top level and council chambers below. There is one inn called The Thirsty Gryphon which doubles as a place for travelers to stay and the towns distillery, a hunting lodge, and a forge that resides next to Thunderbrand Hall and a small gryphon roost built close to the base of Thunderstrike Mountain's foothills. A burial burrow and graveyard rest next to the Gryphon roost. The rest of the town consists of living space for it's inhabitants. History The Wildhammer settlement was founded back in the days when Khardros Wildhammer led his dispossesd Kin north of Dun Algaz to carve out a new home for themselves. Being too close and prideful to leave one another and live apart from their own. A family branch of Wildhammers called the Thunderbrand Clan and it's close relatives pioneered the town for themselves so that they could live among one another. Thundron and it's inhabitant Clans have defended from Dragonmaw Orcs since they invaded and settled in the Highlands. During the second war only a handful of gryphon riders from Thundron fought alongside their Kin against the Dragonmaw and their dragons. The rest of it's warriors repelled countless raids during this time, and continued to do so well after the second war was over. For years, conflict with the Dragonmaw and Wildhammers, with the Thunderbrands standing alongside their Kin. In times of peace or stability, it was known that the Thanes of Thundron sent warriors to aid the dwarven military on other fronts. Earning them a name for their ferocity on the battlefield. In Warlords of Draenor, a witherbark excursion from the north was reported. A warband of the trolls had made their way south and happened upon Thundron. The Dwarven Vanguard had caught wind of this in recent events and sent Ironguard Drarin Thundersteel to his ancestral home. Captain Bromas Ebonram saw fit to count the defense of Thundron as Drarin's trial of the bear. The trolls reached Thundron along their warpath and launched an offensive on the small town, Drarin and his Kin beat wave after wave of trolls back at each gate. Though the Dwarven death toll was low, each loss was a grievous wound to each dwarfs heart. With the trolls routed, Drarin was later elevated to Mountain Guard of the Dwarven Vanguard for his actions. Later on, while the Dwarves were deployed in Draenor. The warlord of the trolls grew vengeful at the Dwarves and their stalwart defense. Organizing a grudge raid on Thundron. This time the number of vengeful trolls was too much for the Dwarves, the town and it's inhabitants were decimated and few survived. Thundron was pillaged and burned, leaving it a ruined dwarven settlement. Category:Places Category:Wildhammer Locations Category:Wildhammer Clan Category:Northeron Locations